


Unholy Confessions

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth in my AvengedGlee Series </p><p>Santana makes a confession to Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Confessions

“I love you” Santana said in the hallway.

“But you have tormented me since middle school” Rachel said. 

“Yeah well, feelings like seasons, and people change, please don’t turn me away” Santana said

Leaning down and capturing the shorter girls lips with her own. 

“What is with this Unholy Confession?” Rachel said. 

“With everything that’s happened, with Dave and Blaine, it made me realize that I love you” Santana said 

Leaning down and kissing Rachel again. 

Rachel accepted the kiss, even though it was in the school hall way.


End file.
